mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoshTheKnife/OC Sketch Requests
IMPORTANT NOTE: Before you begin requesting, PLEASE read this blog and its rules. Mostly its rules. Anyhow, I've decided to do this because I'm bored. Also because tons of requests here are opened. :P So, I'm deciding to open up FIVE sketch requests per part slots. However, it won't be just be a sketch (and it really isn't, just a colorless drawing); it'll have black outline with shading and your OC's name next to said drawing. And like I said, there will be no color. But, don't worry. There's not only five slots; there will definitely be a part two to this, and possibly more. Also, this'll be in traditional art. RULES *Mixel OCs only. **Only one OC per user. That also means I won't draw an entire tribe, just a single OC Mixel itself. *No LEGO OCs. I don't have the time to interpret its cartoon design. *Make sure that the link or picture you give me of your OC is clear. I will not accept your request until you provide me with a clear, readable source of your OC. *No humanoid/unoriginal OCs. And you might think I'm being rude to you saying that yours is unoriginal, but heads up: I'm not. I just want a clear OC of what I can draw, okay? Oh, and don't you dare bash me about this. *It's one of those "first come, first serve" sort of things. So, don't expect your OC to be accepted first. *I have a life outside of this, y'know? I have important IRL stuff to do. So, DON'T ask me when your request is done. Rather, I would make a comment in bold stating in this blog something like this: **"I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE LAG IN REQUESTS. I'M BUSY, SO I HOPE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND. I'LL TRY TO GET THIS DONE AS MUCH AS I CAN." *This is more of common sense: DON'T BE RUDE. Anyhow, have a cookie and have a nice day! ^_^ *I'll only accept your request when you comment on this blog. *Oh, and one more thing; regarding one of the rules above, I'll only accept open part slots. So, if part two is still closed since I need to finish part one requests, part two slots would still be unopened because said requests are not completed. PART ONE SLOTS (OPENED) # Raag (The-Adventure-Krog) # Knucklehead (Graham02) # Fossyc (ZootyCutie) # Psychor (FlainStorm) # Submo (The Golden Cubit) PART TWO SLOTS (CLOSED) # # # # # PART THREE SLOTS (CLOSED) # # # # # PART FOUR SLOTS (CLOSED) # # # # # Also, don't worry if four part slides is all I got. I'll add more if I can. ;) EDIT: Oh, and I forgot to mention: each part slot will have ALL the OCs posted on ONE paper. When I'm done, I'll comment on this blog, showing the INDIVIDUAL part slot and open up the next part slot. Also, each part slot won't be posted until the entire said part slot ARE ALL FILLED. Category:Blog posts